


Perfect

by BelowTheWind



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Face-Sitting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Praise, Semi-dominant reader, birthday sex with Kurapika yo, however, is he eating reader out or blowing them? Up to you, lots of soft kisses, no beta we die like men, not much else I can tag, specific genitals never mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelowTheWind/pseuds/BelowTheWind
Summary: “I have one more present for you, then.”“Oh?” You say, like you’re not aware of exactly what he’s getting at.“But I think it’ll be a little different this time.” He hums, smooths his hands up and down your sides before grasping the fat just above your hips. “How do you want me to take you?”“...I want to be in charge, this time.”
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for a very lovely person in a discord server that I am in. Posting this like an hour early, but I’m pretty sure they’re asleep so it should be okay, shhh. 
> 
> ANYWAY, happy birthday, ily, enjoy this Kurapika that I give to u.

The first thing that crosses your mind, upon waking, is the fact that it’s your birthday - a fact that always filled you with a certain type of glee since beginning to spend them with Kurapika. The man would dote on you, spoil you, make you feel like a million Jenny and then some. He was always an attentive lover, true - but there was something extra on those special days you shared that he would take above and beyond. 

The second, is that you’re wrapped snugly in said lovers arms. There was a time, way back when you first started seeing him, that he would awake from nightmares - sweaty, gasping for air, fingers stretching in to the dark, reaching, searching, trying to cling to something that wasn’t truly there. 

And then he’d cling to you. 

Buried in your shoulder, fingers in your shirt, body pressing so closely to yours that you could feel every ridge of lean muscle he’d worked to hone over the years - and you’d just hold him. Stroke his hair, let him run with his thoughts, providing a warm sort of comfort he couldn’t seem to find anywhere else. 

Those nightmares had begun to subside, to ease, the longer he spent wrapped up in your arms. Till eventually, falling asleep holding you most often would keep them at bay. 

Waking up to his sleeping face was commonplace, but was always a gift that you treasured. The lines of his face were soft, brows relaxed, pink lips parted as deep breaths passed between them. He was the very picture of ease and relaxation, and god, you didn’t want it to ever end. 

Alas, it seemed like he always had a sixth sense when it came to you, and the faint expressions of your stirring boyfriend began to cross his face. The crinkling of his nose, the tug of his brows, the flutter of his eyelids. Kurapika gives one, two, little smacks of his lips before his eyes flicker open, and the very first thing he does is smile at you. 

You could melt on the spot, lifting a hand out from under the blankets to smooth your thumb across his cheekbone. “Good morning, handsome.” You tease softly, brushing a stray lash from his cheek. “Did you sleep well?” 

Kurapika gives a groggy little sigh through his nose, tugging you closer and burying his face in your hair. “I always seem to, with you by my side.” He replies. “And what of you?” 

“Wonderfully.” 

It’s quiet for a few minutes, broken only by a couple of yawns as he slowly comes to. Finally, with a sleepy little sigh, Kurapika presses his lips to your forehead. “Happy birthday, my love.” 

You bite your lip to keep from grinning _too_ wide. 

“However,” he sits up, stretches his arms above his head and groans, before swinging the blankets off his lap as he shifts to sit at the side of the bed, “you need to stay right there! I’ll be back soon.” 

“Wh- Kuuurraaa.” You give a sleepy whine, fingers stretching and failing to grasp the back of his shirt. “Just want cuddles.” 

He tuts, brushing your hair back as he rounds to your side of the bed, lips soft and sweet against your forehead. “Nope. Cuddles after breakfast in bed. And then I have some plans - let me spoil you today, okay?” His pinky glides down the bridge of your nose, lips in a gentle smile, before he slips from the room.  
—  
Kurapika’s plans, as it turned out, were incredibly sweet and low key. The day had, more or less, simply been spent together. Mundane, domestic, and enough to put a flutter in your heart. When dinner hit, he brought you to a little bakery tucked away in a corner of the city, almost hidden between two much larger buildings. 

With a soft kiss, he’d asked you to stay put right by the door, before slipping over to speak with a cashier in quiet, hushed tones. When he returned, he was carrying a small basket and a large checkered blanket, and the amused smile you gave him was enough to have him rub the back of his head with a sheepish laugh. 

“I did some work for the owners a little while back, and they said if I needed anything, just give them a call. So when I told them I had a date with the most wonderful person I’d ever seen, well...they were all too happy to help out with some food.” He lifted the basket, before his free hand found yours. “They have some amazing pastries, but the owners are wonderful chefs, too! I think you’ll really enjoy it.” 

He pauses, looks down at you with a surprised look on his face and blinks. “What...are you looking at me like that for?” 

You shake your head, fond, soft smile on your lips as you squeeze his hand. “I just think you’re amazing, Kurapika.” 

He laughs shyly, chinks a little warm as he looks away. “I….I think you’re really amazing, too.”  
-  
Kurapika had been right, of course. When wasn’t he? The meal that the owners of the bakery had made was nothing short of astounding. From the savoury taste of dinner, to the sweet, melt in your mouth pastries, everything was exquisite. Most delicious of all, however, was the feel of Kurapika’s fingers against your lips, his face soft and cheeks pink, as he fed you a piece of his eclair. 

When the sun began to set, his mood seemed to grow even softer, more adoring as his thumb stroked back and forth across your knuckles. It was hard to see the stars in the city, you had lamented, and he promised to take you outside to watch the sky soon. 

Another date you were eager to tuck away in to your little scrapbook of memories. 

After a slow, relaxed trip around the park (made so long by stopping for more than just a few kisses), the two of you had returned the basket and blanket to the bakery, and left with a whole slew of teasing under your belt. _“When are you going to marry this one, Kurapika? You talk about them so much.”_ (When was he, honestly? Maybe it was time he started looking for a ring.) 

The stroll home had been just as leisurely, his hand securely in yours, fingers laced, twined, neither one with any intention of letting go. He was your stability, and you were his - to part that was like breaking stone. 

Once the two of you had been intimate, the utter _craving_ to be touching him in some way had been almost impossible to quell, and, if the way he was constantly reaching for you was anything to go by, he’d felt the same draw. 

It’s almost a shame when you finally walk through the door to your apartment, closing it with a soft click behind the two of you, lock latching firmly in to place. Quietly, the two of you pull off your shoes, migrating to the living room, where he gently grasps both of your hands in his. 

Thumbs running over your knuckles, Kurapika meets your eyes with his own, searching your gaze for a moment. “Did you enjoy today?” 

“I enjoy every day with you - but yes.” Carefully, you ease your hands from his to instead wrap your arms lazily around his neck. “It was amazing, Kurapika. Thank you.” 

The relieved smile that stretches across kissable lips warms your heart - and you’re left with no choice, clearly, but to give him exactly what they’re asking for. Slowly, sweetly, you move your lips against his, feeling his shoulders slump in relaxation, hands coming to rest comfortably at the small of your back. It’s almost a shame when he breaks the kiss, but he’s moving them along your jaw and down your throat and, suddenly, you don’t feel quite so bad anymore. 

“I have one more present for you, then.” 

“Oh?” You say, like you’re not aware of exactly what he’s getting at. Sex between the two of you isn’t rare by any means, but it’s always something…. _special_ , on birthdays and holidays. 

“But I think it’ll be a little different this time.” He hums, smooths his hands up and down your sides before grasping the fat just above your hips. “How do you want me to take you?” 

You’re not sure if it’s his words, or the _way_ he said them - low, a little breathy - that gets you right in the pit of your gut. “I-I…” 

Kurapika raises a brow, but doesn’t rush you, thumbs stroking your waist. 

“...I want to be in charge, this time.” 

That certainly surprises him, and his eyes widen a fraction, watching your face for any sign that you’re joking. Finding none, he gaze flickers back and forth across your eyes a moment, before he nods slowly. “I trust you. You may call the shots.” 

Now _you_ are surprised. Kurapika, giving up the reins so easily? His entire personality exudes confidence, _dominance_. You certainly aren’t shy about asking him for certain things in the bedroom anymore, but he’s always the one calling the shots. 

“I...Alright, then. Come here.” Pulling him down by the back of the neck, your lips touch his for a moment, parting as quickly as they’d come. Your hand drifts down to his, tugging lightly and guiding him down the hall to your shared bedroom. The moon is rather bright, tonight, sending rays of light through the pitch black - cascading over the walls, the bed, leaking through the curtains in thin strands of spun silver. 

As you turn to face him in front of the bed, the light glints across his eyes, and you pause, shivering a moment. Was he...was he _really_ going to let you have your way tonight? Or was there something under the surface that he was planning? God, you couldn’t tell. As long as you’d known Kurapika, his eyes were the hardest thing to read - like he kept that part of himself under lock and key. If they weren’t a blazing scarlet, you’d never know what he was thinking. 

But when you ask him to get on the bed (ask, not order, like he does with you - he smirks at this, amused) he does so, fingers grasping the back of his casual tee and stripping from it at your behest. 

He has such a lean body - trim, with corded muscle in his arms and abdomen. Kurapika has never cut an imposing figure, but you know for yourself just what he’s capable of (dominating you thoroughly in bed notwithstanding). 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, his knees parted, you come to stand between them, grasping his hands, pressing them to your hips. The gleam in his eyes is still unreadable, and you wonder just when you became so damn illiterate, sliding his palms up till the rest against your stomach, beneath your shirt. “Undress me.” You murmur. 

Again, he complies with your wishes, tugging your shirt up to your chest so he can lean forward, soft lips kissing a trail down your stomach to the waistband of your pants. He stops there, however (he’s always been a tease), and returns to the task at hand. Nimble fingers coil around the hem of your shirt, tugging upwards, a simple “arms up, love” murmured in to the crackling electricity between you as he pulls it from your body. 

It’s discarded next to his without a second thought, and he’s moving to your pants, blunt nails running down, down along your waist until they reach your hips. From there, he switches tactics - touch featherlight, a ghost of a brush against your skin, gliding all the way over to the button of your pants. 

With a quick pop and a sharp _zip_ , he has them undone, fingers continuing to tease your hips - now above the band of your underwear. The look he gives you, the cheeky smile, is enough to know that even though you’re calling the shots, he’s still in _charge_. When he’s satisfied, he loops his fingers in the waistband of both and eases them down - and divests your body entirely of your clothing. 

“And what now?” 

You’re not sure, honestly. You didn’t think you’d ever get this far in the first place. Kurapika is looking up at you, that amused, infuriating smile still on his lips as he patiently awaits your next “order”. Finally, with a hand pressing to his chest, you tell him to scoot back on the bed - and he complies, however slow as he pleases. 

Rolling your eyes, you follow after him, slotting your bare body between spread knees, lips finding his in the cascading moonlight from the window next to you. He reciprocates almost immediately, quick to take over the kiss as he presses his tongue to the seam of your lips, finding his way in your mouth as soon as you whine. Both of his hands are exploring your naked body, remapping what he already knows so well, what he could tease and please in the black of night as easily as breathing. 

By the time his hand dips between your thighs, you realize you’ve been far too engrossed in his lips, in the taste of him on your tongue - heady and overwhelming, sending you spiralling back down in to the thrall that he always seems to have over you. 

Breaking away with a greedy gulp of air, your fingers find the wrist of his questing hand, instead bringing it up to pin it against the bed. For a moment, his eyes flash in the light, and you stop, meeting his gaze. After a few tense seconds, he relaxes, nodding almost imperceptibly. 

You thank him with a soft kiss, sitting up over his shirtless body, hands resting on his chest. “What’s wrong?” He asks, voice thick, a little hoarse as he clears his throat. 

“Nothing, I just...didn’t think I’d get this far. I’m not sure where to go next.” 

His gaze drops between your thighs, utterly shameless in the way he drags his tongue over his lips, an almost carnivorous gleam in his eyes. “You could sit on my face?” He offers, and the suggestion is so far out of left field that you choke on your own spit. Kurapika has been a little adventurous in the bedroom, sure - but it was mostly stuff like tying up your wrists, or some such. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

He seems amused at your little hacking fit, gesturing his chin down to your hips again. “You could sit on my face. Let me please you? It is your birthday.” 

Cheeks warm, you glance to the side a moment, before back up at him, ignoring the cheeky grin as you shuffle up his body. “For the record, I’m doing this because I _want_ to, not because you said to.” 

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” 

Kurapika doesn’t even give you time to refute him. His hands already find the plump of your ass, an avaricious gleam in his eyes as he pulls you against him. Clearly, this had been on his mind for a while, greedy, voracious mouth working almost desperately between your thighs. 

It’s all you can do to hold yourself up, a hand braced to the wall as the other buries in his hair, scratching his scalp softly as praise tumbles from your mouth rapid fire. “Kura, baby, yes- You’re so good, _so good_ to me, please-“ 

His eyes are closed, brows furrowed, moaning between your legs as he all but devours you. Fingers squeeze and knead your ass, rolling your hips up and against his mouth. Everything you have to offer, he’s taking- and taking, and _taking_ , swallowing with greedy little gulps that leave you breathless, toes curling and body shivering. 

Your back undulates, constantly writhing, twisting, grinding against him as he greedily accepts all that your body is willing to give - which seems like _everything_ that you have. Not that you’re complaining, in this state. Or that you even can. 

Words have started to fail you, chanting little more than expletives and his name, your eyes screwed shut and unawares of his own opening, in awe of the way your body moves over him. So that’s what he does to you, huh? All that with his _mouth_. God, wait till he got his cock inside, with how riled up you seemed to be. Was it the new position? Did you really just feel that much better on top? He’d need to get you on his face more often - the sight that it bestowed upon him was nothing short of delicious. 

His tongue twists, flicking sharply against you, and you pull the hand from his hair to cover your mouth, muffling your sharp squeal. Kurapika isn’t having it, however, as a hand leaves your ass to reach up and pull yours from your lips, holding it tightly. “I want to hear you when you cum for me.” He tells you, muffled between your thighs, and it’s impossible to stifle the delirious sob of elation. 

He doesn’t ease up - if anything, Kurapika goes all the harder, squeezing your hand as you quake and tremble above him. He’s giving you everything, and taking your everything in return, watching you quiver in euphoria. 

Finally, with a sharp cry of rapturous bliss, you’re cumming for him - and he’s taking it all. You know you’re probably making a mess of his face, but he’s content to remain down there, tongue working to clean up everything that you’ve offered to him. You’re trembling above him, shaking, eyelids fluttering, both hands pressed against the wall as your chest heaves with gasps for breath. 

Through it all, there’s a little twinkle in his eyes, a little gleam that you _know_ is going to spell trouble for you. Very carefully, he grabs you by the hips, guiding you back as you shuffle on your knees, keeping you steady until you’re in his lap. The bulge in his loose pants rubs against you in the most sinful of ways, and you shiver, fingers digging in to his shoulders. 

“Well?” He hums, and you wanna kiss the dumb, teasing tone from his voice until he’s shaking and whining and begging for you to sit on his cock. You doubt that he’d ever let you, but damn. “Was it good?”

“You know full well that it was good, you jerk.” You huff, slowly regaining proper use of your lungs, smacking the back of your hand lightly against his upper arm. “Don’t you play those games here.” 

“My apologies,” he says, but by the twinkle in his eyes, you can only guess that he isn’t really sorry, “you sounded like you were having such a good time up there. I just wanted to keep it going.” 

Face still hot, you lean back in his casual embrace, your fingers gliding slowly down the length of his chest, over ever dip and divot - from his collar bones, over lean muscle in his abdomen, to the gentle, sloping ‘V’ of his hips - you follow his body down to the hem of his pants. 

Kurapika remains silent, watching you with an unreadable expression. His hands continue to stroke slowly up and down your sides, making it incredibly hard to focus on undoing his pants, until you’re finally lifting yourself up to your knees so that you can shuffle both them and his underwear down his hips. He _still_ is quiet, even as you glance up at him from under your lashes, hand slowly circling around him. 

There’s a small, shuddering intake of breath, lips falling open ever so slightly, eyes fluttering to a close, and you take that as a go ahead. You have no real rhyme or reason to the way you’re playing with him, fingers pressing, gliding, hand twisting on the downstroke and watching his expression grow slowly more and more unhinged. 

“You’re teasing.” He tells you - though the low tone serves as a warning against your haphazard antics. “I said you could call the shots, I didn’t say _tease_.” 

With a chuckle, you nod, wiping your hand on a nearby discarded pair of pants. “You’re right, you’re right.” Situating yourself over him, you reach between the two of you again, breath picking up as you feel the head of his arousal between your legs. “T-Then...I’m just...gonna…” 

Reaching down, you guide his cock towards you, breath hitching as you ready yourself to sink down - only for strong arms to throw you completely off balance, sending the two of you flipping over to the bed. You land with a little huff of air, blinking wide, surprised eyes up at the nonchalantly smiling man above you. “Kura, you said I was in charge tonight!” 

“And you _were_.” He agrees. “I said I’d let you be in charge, I just didn’t say how long.” And he grabs you by the thighs, hauling them open as he tugs you closer, your ass against his knees. “Now lay back and let me take care of the rest, okay?” He murmurs. You must whine or something, because he’s leaning over you, leaving a soft, tender kiss to your forehead. “I’ll make sure that you feel good, okay? Let me spoil you.” 

Kurapika isn’t particularly thick, or long - he’s average, or perhaps a little above. It’s the perfect stretch, honestly. Enough to feel fucking _full_ without being painfully overwhelmed. He’s always so careful with you at first, so tender - easing you in to it before dominating your body. He adores you, and makes sure to show it. 

His hips continue a slow path forward, till they press flat against yours, thighs coming to a comfy little stop against his hips. “There we go.” He murmurs, his thumbs stroking over your inner thighs, watching your expression contort in pleasure as he stuffs you full. “Mm, you’re really feeling it, aren’t you? Your expressions look much more...lewd, than usual. Are you still feeling the effects from being on top?” 

You deign to not answer, instead gripping his sides tighter with your thighs. He smiles - that cocky, audacious smile that he gets only when he _knows_ that he’s already won. And in this case, he most certainly has. 

The pace is slow - at first. A few lazy, teasing thrusts to really get you riled up, before he begins to speed up, hips leaving wet little slaps against yours. Like this, he’s vulnerable, open, and you’re able to see just how much expression his eyes can really hold. 

He’s beautiful, you note, and- oh, you must have said that out loud, because he’s whispering a “So are you”, leaning down so he can slide his hands over yours, fingers curling in to the empty spaces between. 

Kurapika finds your lips in the dim light filtering through the window, soft and slow. Sex with Kura wildly varies between rough and dominant to tender love making, depending on his mood - but he’s always particularly sweet at moments like these. 

Another reason your birthday is such a special day. 

He’s giving soft, shaky sighs against your lips, though refuses to part them from his own, fingers holding your hands tighter against his. The bed creaks a little, and you can feel him hitting deeper, now - knocking against parts inside of you that have your stomach clenching, breath gasping from your lungs in surprised huffs. 

Your hands have to pull away - if only so your arms can curl around his neck, almost clutching him to you. His forearms come to rest against either side of your head, his face in your neck, and you can both hear and _feel_ the hot puffs of air as he takes you, laying claim to every inch of your body like he’s done so many times before. 

“You feel so perfect.” Kurapika gasps. “Warm and tight, so, so good around me- Did you know that? I swear, it’s like you were _made_ for me.” The idea sends a pleasant little romantic trill through your body. “No one else would ever feel this good for me.” He kisses your neck, gasping, and his eyelids flutter against your skin. 

“You’re the only one I’ll ever want. You’re perfect.” The praise is sending you over the edge, and you clench around him, soft mewls and cries punctuating the spaces between his words, like a lyrical symphony all your own, entirely your own creation. “You mean the world to me. I just- I just wanna see you- see you happy.” He’s panting between his words, now, nearing a climax of his own. 

“Wanna be the one to….to wake up to you every day. Make you breakfast. Take you on- on silly dates, wanna put a r-ring on th- ah!- that finger, make you- make you all _mine_. Heart, soul, b-body and- and name-“ You hear him grunt through clenched teeth, arms squeezing around you, hips almost frantic as they chase a climax hidden in your depths. “I-I wanna- wanna-!” 

You don’t give him the time to finish, because you’re falling over the edge only moments later, nails digging in to his back as your legs lock around him, clutching his sweaty, slick body to your own, chest to chest, your panting in his ear. 

It’s enough for him to follow suit, and, with a guttural cry of your name, he’s spilling his release within your walls, his own fingers gripping tightly to your arms. There’s a moment as both of you process your shared euphoria, drifting in and out as his release drips down and out of you, leaking around his cock and smearing along both of your thighs. 

When you’re properly lucid again, the first thing you notice is that there are tears in his eyes. “Kurapika, babe-“ Reaching up, you brush your thumbs beneath his eyes, and he laughs softly, a warm, happy smile on his face. 

“It’s okay, honest-! I…” He sighs, winces a little as he carefully slips from you, flopping down on his side of the bed with a tired huff. “I just love you.” He murmurs, drawing you in to his arms once again. “I guess it just kind of hit me all at once.” 

You nod, snuggling in to his chest, leaving soft kisses along his collar bone. “I love you, too. You’ll always have me.” You promise. 

The two of you are quiet, for a little while longer, until he kisses the top of your head. “...I meant it, you know. I do want to put a ring on you. I...would love to spend the rest of my life with you.” He draws you closer, perhaps so you can’t look up and see his flushed face. “When I have a ring, when I...When I’m the perfect man for you. Will you allow me to? Marry you, that is.” 

“You’ve already been the perfect man, Kura.” You remind him, gingerly. “But yes. I accept your future proposal.” You tease. 

You feel every muscle in his body relax, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Had he really been that worried you’d say no? “I don’t suppose it would be alright to start calling you my spouse already, hm?” 

“Mm, I could think of much worse things to be called.” 

Kurapika laughs - a warm, genuine laugh, and rolls the two of you back over, descending upon your prone body with a warm kiss. “In that case, I think my lovely spouse needs a round two.” Against your lips, you can feel him smile. “Happy birthday, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up with requests or to chat either at my tumblr, windy-scribbles - or my twitter, BelowTheInk!


End file.
